dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mighty Blast of Rage
れる!! すべての りをこめた |Rōmaji title = Furīza Yabureru!! Subete no Ikari o Kometa Ichigeki |Literal title = Freeza Defeated!! A Single Blast Packed With a Totality of Rage |Number = 105 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The End of Everything |Airdate = August 28, 1991 |English Airdate = November 1, 1999 |Previous = Frieza Defeated!! |Next = Namek's Explosion... Goku's End? }} れる!! すべての りをこめた |Furīza Yabureru!! Subete no Ikari o Kometa Ichigeki|lit. "Freeza Defeated!! A Single Blast Packed With a Totality of Rage"}} is the thirty-first episode of the Frieza Saga and the one hundred fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 28, 1991. Its original American airdate was November 1, 1999. Summary Now recovered following Goku's giving him energy to survive being cut by one of his Death Saucers, Frieza rises up and cheekily asks Goku what he should do with it, but Goku retaliates by telling Frieza to leave and contemplate his humiliating defeat. On Earth, Grand Elder Guru realizes that it is now time for him to die again, this time of natural causes. The Namekians gather around Guru to pay him their final respects (and, to their fury, realize that no one from Elder Tsuno's village is present, since they were murdered by Vegeta and not Frieza, and thus not brought back). Guru passes the power of the Namekian Dragon Balls to the second eldest Namekian, Moori, and disappears after bidding his children farewell. Gohan reflects on how Guru unlocked his hidden potential to help him do battle with the Ginyu Force. Gohan, Dende and Piccolo promise not to let Guru down, and regret how Krillin could not see this. Dende then tells them that Krillin can be revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls, since Porunga can revive someone more than once as long as the death was not natural. Gohan is delighted with the news, and even happier since this will apply to Chiaotzu as well. On Namek, Frieza continues to taunt Goku about how he won the battle so heroically, yet he will be the one to die while Frieza will live on. Goku ignores him and flies off to find a way off Namek. Just then, Frieza is riddled with memories of how he first met Goku, toyed with him, allowed him to unlock his potential and was defeated by him. He then bitterly asks Goku, while derogatorily calling him a "poor stupid Saiyan" if he truly thinks he won, citing that Goku's "puny mind" won't understand that Frieza is the strongest being in the universe, not Goku, whom he considered "a beast, a fragile animal" and cited that Goku can't win against him because unlike Goku, Frieza was the mighty one. Blinded by rage, Frieza uses the last of his strength to fire an energy beam at Goku from behind while declaring that Goku is about to learn what happens when he attempts to mess with the self-proclaimed most powerful being of the universe, but Goku sees it at the last minute. Finally deciding to not spare the space tyrant, a furious Goku fires his own beam back at Frieza, which hits him fair and square, causing Frieza to scream in terror at the beam overpowering his and apparently obliterates the evil tyrant and avenging billions of people across the universe. With the battle over, Goku flies off. Major Events *Moori is made the new Grand Elder of the Namekians. *Grand Elder Guru dies of old age. *Goku defeats Frieza bringing the conflict on Namek to an end. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form-100%) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Piccolo *Vegeta *Bulma *Frieza *Grand Elder Guru *Dende *Moori *Cargo *Nail Locations *Namek *Earth Objects *Battle Armor Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta's Theme" - When, on Earth, Vegeta laughs and believes that Frieza is finally killed on Namek. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Goku seemingly defeats Frieza on Namek. Differences from the manga *In the anime, the scene with Goku telling Frieza to use his energy to leave the planet came before the scene on Earth where Guru dies. In the manga, the two scenes happen in reverse. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Episodio 105 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 105 (BDZ) pt-br:Freeza perde a luta fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 105 pl:Dragon Ball Z 105 Freezer pokonany!! Pojedynczy strzał wypełniony w całości nienawiścią Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z